Team Bettah-Tan-U
Team Bettah-Tan-U is one of the three opposing teams in Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. The team was formed in "Walk like an Outworlder" and it consisted of Boonie MacFarlane, Bo Jackson, Pinkie Pie, Shaundi, Kia and Perry Limethon. This team supposedly consists of the fastest and best contestants, because of the fact that they all were the first to complete the "Pyramid Under Over" challenge in the first episode. Ironically, they are the weakest team in the season as they lost every elimination challenge they competed in, and were completely disbanded, with only Jackson outranking Tourettes Guy, however this is due to other reasons. Info In "Walk like an Outworlder Part 2", not too long after their formation, they get lost in the desert in their attempt to reach the Kerashi River. Perry, in his anger, breaks the stick to pieces on his knee, but then discover that it was a divining rod. This leads them straight to the river, where they quickly build their basket and paddle across. On the way, Pinkie, who is left with the responsibility of holding the stick, quickly loses it when she attempts to hit one of the crocodiles with the stick during the song reprise, only for the crocodile to eat it. His team did not find out about this until they reach the finish line, when she is forced to tell them that she lost it. In the aftermath, and the moments before the Barf Bag Ceremony, several members of the team strongly express their anger towards Pie for her performance, namely Perry and Shaundi. In the confessionals, both of them are seen firmly stamping Pinkie's passport with angry expressions. MacFarlane also votes off Pie, but Kia's vote was useless, as she stamps everyone's passport several times. Pinkie votes off Bo, but Bo's vote is unknown (he is seen trying to decide between Limethon, MacFarlane, and Pie), although it did not matter, since Pie had accumulated enough to go home. With a majority of the votes against her, Pinkie is cut from the competition, and she is thrown out of the rocket after she insults her team for voting her out, calling them "a bunch of okie-doke", only to get cut off by the White Rabbit. In "Crazy Fun Time In The Fat Sumo Casino", the team placed second in the human pinball challenge, and thus got to pick their props from the cargo hold second. Bo ended up hurting his panda bear partner multiple times in the challenge, making him feel guilty, even to the point where he stated that he wanted to go home. Even though they were not present at the time, former member Pinkie was briefly seen hiding in the cargo hold. Their commercial for Jax's new candy featured Perry as a wise sensei, and the other four members as weary, travelling beggars. During the commercial, Bo deliberately stood still and did absolutely nothing, even with Boonie nudging him and telling him to say his lines. He also voted for himself. Kia ended up not voting at all due to her stupidity. Shaundi was seen to be torn between Bo and Perry, but was not seen actually voting, as was Limethon. Still, Bo received the most votes and was about to be eliminated. But Perry, blaming himself for his team's loss, quit in his place and threw himself from the rocket without a parachute. In "Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better", the person who has to pull their team's sled was Bo. Shaundi was the first to board the sled, then they found Kia. Jackson was crying about his mama, which annoyed Kia and Shaundi. Jackson ended up having his tears frozen and was unable to see, resulting in him hitting a baby seal and making it fall off the ice. When Kia tells him what he did, Shaundi lies to him and says that the baby seal climbed back onto the ice and was okay and Kia made seal noises to make it believable. The team ends up getting to the finish line first and thought they easily won, but unfortunately since MacFarlane was stuck to a pole, she never got on the sled with them. So they suffered their third consecutive loss. At the elimination, MacFarlane was voted off for making the team lose, and when she was offered last words, she tried to explain to her team that Tone Montana is evil and to watch out for him, but they couldn't understand her and were therefore unaware of the critical information. In "Broadway, Baby!", in the losers' section, Jackson is worried about there being just three members on their team, but Kia motivates the other two into trying their hardest to win challenges. On the Statue of Liberty, Jackson took the baby carriage. Bo had to bring the huge mutated apple from the water to the team, and he was attacked by turtles. He threw one of them and it fell on a bigger turtle's mouth, which ate it. This saddens Bo. During the race, Kia was the baby. During the song, Shaundi and Bo did a horrible dance-break, which angers Kia. After the race throughout Central Park, the team lost to Team Awesome. But they came in second, breaking their losing streak, which was enough to cheer them up and Sebbane congratulates them about the fact that they didn't lose. However, it was a reward challenge, meaning there was no benefit in achieving second place. In "Slap Slap Revolution", in the losers' section, Fat Boner makes a joke about how they always lose challenges, and Bo is still worried about his "curse", and Shaundi tells him that if he believes in it, it will only affect him more. When a hole opens in the rocket, Kia and Bo save Boner while Shaundi close the hole. A seagull stands on Bo, which scares him about his curse again. When Bugs throws the castmates off the rocket, Montana saves Shaundi and they flirt during the song. During the first challenge, Bo accidentally throws the seagull to the meat grinder. The team makes their sausage and they finish second in the race down the hill, during this, Jackson threw a baby goat to a tree. In the dance challenge, Bo and Shaundi had to do it. At first, Bo had to face Angie Ng, but Ng kicks him off quickly after Earnest Johnson loses. Shaundi beats Constantinos Brakus and moves to the next round, Tanya warns her about Montana, but Shaundi doesn't believe her. Shaundi faces Tanya in the second round and Shaundi throws Tanya off the platform, but not before beating her ass up. Because of this, Team Bettah-Tan-U lost the challenge and they ended up having to go to their fourth elimination ceremony. Shaundi gets voted off, much to her surprise, saying: "But, I'm fabulous! I seized the way!" before taking the drop of shame, she sees Montana and realises that he was evil and treacherous. She says "You!" before he pushes her off the rocket. Kia and Bo eat the peanuts at the end of the episode. In "The Alien Race", they were in first place during the race to Kilik, and, along the way they got a crate full of bananas, the advantage of having a bar to hang onto on the zipline across the river, and reached Kilik first, split up and began searching for the golden treasure. They were well ahead of Montana's team, who was forced to sit out and wait for Boner, who had been left behind, to return before they could start searching. Team Awesome was extremely far behind due to going the wrong way at the fork in the path and being captured by the Shokans. Kia found the treasure, and thus won the challenge for their team for the first time. They won immunity, even though it was not necessary, since this episode's elimination was fake. They got to stay in the first-class section for the first time in the season. After being served cookies, Kia asks Bo if she can invite Ted Thompson to stay with them. He allows this, to which she kisses him on the cheek before running off to go get Teddy. It is later revealed that the Rabbit also let them fly the VVE Bunny Rocket as a reward, where Bo said it was a great reward and a great way to celebrate the end of his curse, but he ended up hitting several birds in the sky, much to his disappointment. In "Can't Help Falling in Louvre", Kia and Bo must find the pieces of the famous statue, "The Thinker", hidden throughout the Louvre. All along the way, they are pursued relentlessly by the baby seal that Jackson ran over four episodes again. They find a good majority of the pieces, and Kia ends up carrying all of it, while Bo only carries one small piece. He then notices an Outworld exhibit nearby, and thinks there might be a way to lift his curse in there. Thus, he abandons Kia and heads for the exhibit. Kia, on her own, manages to find the rest of the pieces and heads to the glass pyramid court, while Jackson finds a mummified dog similar to the one he destroyed on Outworld. He takes it and hijacks an unattended golf cart and starts racing through the halls. However, the Bigfoot, the bear, and the baby seal all start chasing him. Kia is placing the finishing touches on their statue, and is about to put the final piece, the head, on the statue. However, at that moment, Bo's golf cart crashes into the statue, destroying it. Because it happened, Team Bettah-Tan-U lost for a fifth time and ended up facing elimination again. However, since there were only two of them, Sebbane decided to choose which will go home through a walk-off fashion show, where they must pick one other contestant as their model. Bo, with every intention to lose and go home since the mummified dog was destroyed in the crash, picks Kinzie as his model, while Kia chooses Ted. Both presentations are horrible, but Bo winds up winning, much to his disappointment. Thus, Kia is automatically eliminated. She shares one last goodbye with Teddy before jumping out of the drop of shame. In "Newf Kids on the Rock", Jackson is the only member of Team Bettah-Tan-U left. In the economy class section, Thompson is extremely angry at him because Kia left the competition due to him winning the tie-breaker challenge in the last episode. The other teams try to form an alliance with Bo, mainly Tanya and Montana. During the challenge, Bo goes alone in his boat, and Tanya joins him. Bo doesn't want to do anything, and Sebbane said that he has to sing, but Jackson refuses to do so. In the end, Tanya makes him sing in order for him to stay in the competition. At the end of the episode, Tony buys Bo's trust, and made him and his team win the reward challenge, and the first class. In "Jamaican Me Sweet", Bo does better in this episode than he was doing throughout the entire season due to believing that his "curse" is over. During the last challenge, Bo is on the lead for the first two rounds, but loses confidence after Montana sabotages Bo by audibly telling Ted that Bo's curse is not broken due to the fact that he painted the Outworld symbol on Irene. Jackson is then automatically eliminated for coming in last place in the bobsled race by having the slowest time after he soared off the track, thanks to Muntana, which prevents him from finishing his run. Thus, this completely wipes out Team Bettah-Tan-U from the competition; leaving only Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute and Team Awesome in the competition. Members *Boonie MacFarlane *Bo Jackson *Pinkie Pie *Limethon Perry *Shaundi *Kia Trivia *Team Bettah-Tan-U was originally the largest team in Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour, as when the teams were formed in "Walk like an Outworlder", it had six members, as opposed to the other teams, which had five members each. *In terms of members, Team Bettah-Tan-U was the only team in which: **The lowest ranking member is not female. *White Rabbit gives various nicknames to the team. In "The Alien Race", Buggs referred to them as "Tiny Betas", "Bettah Duo", and "Tan-U Twins" because the team only had Kia and Bo Jackson left, and before that, in "Slap Slap Revolution", he called them "Team Not-Bettah-Tan-Any1" and "Team Opposite of Being Bettah-Tan-U". After Bo loses the final challenge in "Jamaican Me Sweet", Buggsy nicknames him "Team Endless Non-Better". *Strangely, despite losing every elimination challenge, this is the only team to never lose a reward challenge; They came in second in "Broadway, Baby!", they won in "The Alien Race" and also won in "Newf Kids on the Rock", along with Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute. *They are the only team to receive barf bags at any of their elimination ceremonies. *The Tourettes Guy was the only contestant that anyone on Team Bettah-Tan-U actually beat. He was eliminated in the same episode as Jackson, their last member. However, he was confirmed to be out of the competition before Jackson, making him technically ranking higher than Danny. *This is the only team in the season to not attend a fake elimination ceremony. *This is the only team in the season to not have a member who switches teams. *Kia's elimination in "Can't Help Falling in Louvre" leaves Bo the only member remaining, making this team the first one to be downed to one person, with the next being Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute. Category:Gangs Category:Daft gits Category:Total Drama teams Category:Total Drama contestants